


Just a Kiss

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Child Hana "D.Va" Song, F/F, Fluff, Kinda pedophilia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Hana comes out to see Angela.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I felt like it...

The night was cool, the breeze was outside of where Angela was. The blonde had been sitting on the couch of the wreck room to read a book, she decided she needed a break from her lab so she read out there for today. 

But something could ruin Angela’s night if this child wanted to, she was young, only at the age of nine. Hana Song tiptoed down the hallways of WatchPoint. They took her when they went to Korea to help with the crisis. Angela had found her in a pile of rubble under a fallen building. Hana barely knew English but talked to Angela as much as she could.

She came into the wreck room, Angela didn't sense the young Korean girl's presence. The brunette ran into the blonde with a smile on her face, “neoleul chajgo iss-eoss-eo” Hana says happily. 

Angela never knew what the little girl was saying, “Up already? Hmm, it's a bit early this time don't you think? I'm sorry if I don't answer you correctly… I don't understand what you are saying.” Angela explains. The little girl climbs up onto Angela’s lap, “I- M...M...Missed y-you!” Hana studders as she struggles to speak the English she knows. 

The Swiss medic smiles, “I missed you too, glad to hear your pronunciation has gotten better” She smiles. 

“Tha-nk you” Hana smiles at the blonde. Hana knew from a young age that she was into girls, Angela was the one for her. She kissed the blonde's lips, Hana had never felt anything so soft. Angela blushed but pressed her lips back against Hana’s. It was never a full-on kiss, just lips touching. 

The little girl pulls back and rests her cheek on Angela’s chest, “Ange” It was the only part of Angela’s name that Hana could say.

“Yes, dear?” The blonde response.

“I-” Hana thought of how she could use her small vocabulary to put what she wanted to say in words. “I c-c-cant tell you wh-what I wish I could” Hana always had trouble on ‘cs.

“Why is that?” Angela asks.

“C-Can't put it into w-words…” Hana frowns.

“After I teach you more English… Then you could tell me” Angela smiles and picks up the girl's face.  
“Say: I love you,” She tells the Korean.

“I l….lo...ve… you!” Hana says “What does th-that mean?” She asks.

“It means you care deeply about someone” The blonde explains.

“Oh. I loove youuu” Hana smiles.

Angela chuckles softly and pokes Hana’s nose, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its so cute XD   
> so wrong but so cute!


End file.
